


The Routine

by oisiflaneur



Series: Welcome to the Jungle [3]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisiflaneur/pseuds/oisiflaneur
Summary: Retoree checks the kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> commission for scotty, who blessed me by asking for the gay furries i've been wanting an excuse to write for ever and ever. i'm so weak to these two, and also, fanfic within fanfic. 
> 
> **content warnings** are that it's porn, and that i guess cyan is a teen in the anime? but everybody here is early twenties for this au. except maple.
> 
> my general writing tag is [here](http://oisiflaneur.tumblr.com/tagged/graywrites) for drabbles and news!

Retoree has a routine.

Sleep doesn't always come easy when you're on the road; you might think that the exhaustion from travel would seep into her bones, but the feel of a strange bed and the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling always leaves her tossing and turning for hours. And while that was acceptable enough when she was just hauling her bass out to local clubs, now they've gotten _serious_. She has to be as awake and aware as possible when onstage, or dealing with the fans.

It helps that Chuchu enforced a curfew after she drawled her way through an interview and then fell asleep on Cyan's shoulder, the cameras still rolling.

 _So_ , Retoree has a routine. Something of a system, if you will. They check into the hotel ( because renting nightly is still cheaper than a fully equipped tour bus, their manager insists ) and drop off their luggage, and then the four of them hit the nearest establishment that serves food. Usually, that's on the ground floor of the hotel itself; often, it's an IHOP. Chuchu is usually too tired to pretend that this doesn't bother her, while Moa inhales pancakes at a truly impressive rate, and Cyan picks at her fried eggs… As for Retoree? She spends most of these meals trying not to think about Cyan's knee bumping against hers under the table.

Things are always so much _worse_ when she does.

Because after that, it's back to their rooms, and manager Maple nearly always pairs them off the same way. At some stops, they'll be doing a relatively big show and can afford separate rooms for all of them, or the hotel will run out of doubles -- Chuchu always insists on the suite. But most of the time, Chuchu and Moa retire to one double room, while she and Cyan get the closest other double available.

Then they take turns with the bath, and Retoree always ducks her head and says that the others can go first. Her excuses are numerous: she just wants a soak, she doesn't want to use up all the hot water before anyone else gets a chance… All of them are true, of course. But the main concern is that she wants to submerse herself in heat, make every inch of her skin sensitive for when she slips between strange sheets.

One of the many ( many, _many_ ) reasons that others aren't allowed to touch Retoree's phone is the bookmarks and most visited suggestions in her browser. Of course, she's not a fool, she cleans her cache regularly. But all it takes is _one_ inopportune spotting of the last address she hit, and her secret is out.

Because, the part she most looks forward to in that routine is time for lights out. The time where Chuchu stalks the halls to make sure that they're not sneaking out for a late hit of soda or _other drinkables_ , as she says. The time when she gets to crawl into bed and be alone with her phone; or at least pretend that she is.

That's when she gets to open up that bookmark folder. And really, _properly_ , relax.

She got used to working around Cyan's presence ages ago. She _had_ to. There's never much room in the van, and half of the time their legs end up tangled together as they doze on the backseat. So, even she's stuck in the same hotel room, she can deal with it.

She starts with the usual. Pulls up the Plasmagica specific site and sees that there's nothing new; scrolls down to see if there are any links that she hasn't hit yet. It's _an excellent archive_ , and she's deeply grateful that it exists. But their group is still… well, they feel very small time. Retoree is lucky to see an update weekly -- if that -- compared to the daily updates that Trichronika gets.

When none magically appear, she sighs and consigns herself to a potentially wasted evening skimming through the BRR kink meme. She tends to save it as a last resort, when she's really, truly desperate.

Which means, at the _very least_ , that there's new crops ripe for the picking. A whole three new pages of potential for her to pour over! Of course, she knows that she'll be lucky if there's a single fill on each of those pages, but… Well, why not try. She has nothing to lose, here. It's not like she's going to _do_ anything. She would never stoop so low. No, this is just… To get her imagination going. Give her some inspiration, that's all.

Retoree pulls the covers up over her head and starts to scroll.

As usual, most of the new fills are about Trichronika, with a smattering of the Crimsonz boys. She hadn't understood why the crossover was so popular, until she asked Rom about it; apparently there was some history there. She'd let it drop due to his expression.

And, _as usual_ , there's maybe a fill for every third request, dragging her chances down further. But, Retoree is nothing if not determined. There's a thread about halfway down starting with a prompt about public sex, which isn't really her thing, but it seems promising. So she opens the link in another tab.

 **Backstage | Retoree/Cyan | NC-17**  
The blonde manages to find her before she makes it to her dressing room, cornering her backstage. "Oh! Retoree, what are you doing here?" She says cheerily, putting her guitar down.

Retoree drops her own bass distractedly

 _What!_ She would never! She may love Cyan, but Blue Station was in her life first; she'd never do anything that could damage it, regardless of the cause. Not even for _her_.

as she strides over to her, freeing her arms to pin her against the wall. "I wanted to congratulate you on such a good performance." She says huskily, sparing one hand to drop down and worm her fingers between Cyan's stockings and her skin.

"Huh?" Cyan sits down on a speaker when her knees go weak. "What do you-- _oh,_ Retoree--" She gasps, leaning back as she opens her legs. Smiling, the blonde drops to her knees, and starts kissing the inside of her thigh. As Retoree ducks in to lick against her pussy through the fabric of her panties, Cyan's knee twitches and hits the volume knob on the speaker. Both of them are too absorbed in each other to notice the PA system coming online with a burst of static. The sound fades into high pitched whimpers

Wait, _what?_ Is it an amp, or a microphone? Retoree frowns at her screen, irate with the illusion for being broken. Obviously written by someone who has no understanding of stage equipment.

 _Damn._ She doesn't _want_ to be so picky, but… She needs it believable, at least sort of. She needs it to line up with her reality, so that it's actually them. Or at least, so that it _could_ be.

Retoree takes a moment to pull down the blanket and peek over at the other bed. There's a small sound and some faint rustling as Cyan sighs and turns over in her sleep. So, Retoree feels safe enough looking for another. Maybe this one will let her pretend properly...

 _Ugh._ She's _so gross_. But, now that she's made the commitment, she might as well see if there's anything she can use.

There's a bunch more with Rom or Crow, and she scrolls past those without a second thought. The first thought is _no, thank you._ Her _other_ peers aren't what she's here for. But then there's another fill with the two of them, and Retoree lets herself smile faintly and sigh with relief as she opens the thread.

 **pursuer!cyan / retyan / 18+**  
"You're just the bassist." She practically purrs, dragging Retoree down onto the bed along with her. "I'm guitar _and_ vocals. I keep this band going, and you know it. So you're supposed to keep me happy, right?"

Retoree has to stifle the urge to kick her ankles against the mattress, and throw her phone across the room. It's so wrong! It's _so wrong._ Her Cyan would never do that, never act like that. If Cyan was like that offstage, she wouldn't feel this way about her. She wouldn't even _be_ here, looking for something to read!

So, _next._

 **Nights Off > polymagica > TW: bdsm**  
Chuchu looks good in the leather version of her stage corset. She looks even better in the thigh high boots, especially when one of them is raised to press the ball of her foot against Cyan's crotch. "You missed your cue." She says, still smiling

Retoree swipes the tab away so fast that her head spins. Ugh, no. _Definitely not_. Don't get her wrong, Chuchu is _absolutely bangin'_. She has an hourglass figure and a _presence_ , and she knows how to show off both of them. But...

But that's not really what Retoree's here for. She feels dirty enough already, reading about the person she _does_ have actual feelings for. She doesn't need to feel guilty about her _other_ bandmates, too.

Sighing through her nose, Retoree keeps scrolling. There has to be _something_. She didn't leave this thing alone for a month just to be disappointed.

Unfilled, unfilled, a Cricri crossover, unfilled… Hmmmm. This one looks promising. Even if she has no idea _why_ the furry au is _so_ popular, or how everyone seemed to reach some silent consensus as to which animals they are. The fluffy drabbles she's read so far have at least been fairly true to their personalities.

How bad could it be?

  **DOGGY STYLE | retoree/cyan | explicit**

"Are you sure?" Cyan asks quietly, pulling at the elastics of her harness selfconsciously. "I mean, you--"

"Yes! Yes." Retoree says instantly, as she's looking her up and down. She's beautiful like this -- of course, she's _always_ beautiful, but it's different when it's the view that _only_ Retoree gets. Nobody else gets to see Cyan decked out like this. Nobody else gets to pick out her underthings for the evening, matching the pastel blue to bring out her eyes. Nobody else gets to watch her gasp and squirm as she equips herself with her doubleended dildo before wriggling her way into the harness to keep it in place.

Nobody else has _ever_ seen her like this. Retoree could stare at her forever, and deeply regrets leaving her phone in the other room. "Please, Cyan. I _swear_. It's fine." She takes a last look at Cyan in all of her glory; before turning even redder, and turning over on the bed.

"Okay…" Cyan's still uncertain, but Retoree doesn't seem to be at all. And at the very least, it'll be easier on her girlfriend's spine; the entire _point_ here is that she's always shifting and swearing when she's on her back, trying to keep her tail out of the way.

At the moment, that tail is curled tightly up and over her spine, exposing her backside. The blonde looks over her shoulder anxiously, blinking rapidly, and Cyan bites her bottom lip at the view. "... Okay. Alright..." Her face is bright red as she leans over her, trying to correct the position of the silicone between her legs.

She takes a short moment to lube up, but doesn't really need to; Retoree has been turned on for a while now, and the lips of her labia are swollen and slick. Cyan pushes into her easily, the head of the strapon slipping past her entrance in a moment.

"Oooooooh, sh-shit, Cyan," She moans quietly, burying her head against the pillows. "That's really g-good…"

"Yeah?" Cyan is still uncertain, her hands shaking as she places them on Retoree's hips. "Is that alright?"

" _Fuck,_ yes, Cyan." Her words are muffled, mumbled against the blankets and pillows, but Cyan's ears twitch when they pick it up. And equally without her input, her hips jerk forward, pressed against the meat of Retoree's ass.

She's about to apologize when Retoree moans again and arches her back, pressing against her even further. That silky tail wags slightly over her back, swishing back and forth.

"So cute…" Cyan mumbles as her own thin, dark tail flicks down and twists around both of their legs, making a small spiral around their thighs. It won't do anything to keep them together -- she's a cat, not a _lemur_ \-- but it makes her feel closer.

Because Retoree is a _mess_. She's shaking and practically dripping sweat, curled over with her forehead against the mattress and the occasional weak whimper eking out of her. She keeps pressing her hips back against Cyan, grinding for what friction she can get.

Trailing her hand up along the spine in front of her, Cyan smiles faintly and mumbles "Good girl…"

At sound of her voice, Retoree shivers and goes limp, her tail uncurling to hang listlessly over her hip. It gets a surprised blink from Cyan, who grabs her a little closer and hums from the back of her throat as she pulls out of and away from Retoree's cunt with a small, wet noise: she whines in response, throwing a hand back to grab for Cyan and pull her closer again.

But she's out of reach: leant back into a kneel, her nails still digging into Retoree's skin. "Roll over," she says quietly, her eyes lidded, as she finally lets go. She needs to give her the room to move, after all.

Oh shit.

Oh, _shit_. She's _so_ wet.

 Retoree does in an instant, seemingly without thinking, operating only on instinct.

"C'mere, girl." She says quietly, reaching to grab her hand and pull her closer. "I wanna see your face…" Her hands go to Retoree's hips again as she scuttles over on her knees, grabbing for Cyan's shoulders with shaky hands. As she climbs into her lap, Retoree still can't make eye contact, fixing her gaze on the shadow of Cyan's clavicle instead. "Is… Is this alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course." Cyan giggles, still holding her hips above her own as she rubs the tip of her cock against Retoree's slit; just the outside. "You're so cute when you blush… Alright. Sit, girl."

She does, her legs seeming to fold of their own volition, and she sinks onto the silicone with a high pitched gasp. Cyan gives her a moment to adjust, running her fingertips through the blonde locks falling over her shoulder. "Suuuuch a good dog," she croons, rubbing the tips of their noses together. "So good for me."

… It can't be _that_ big of a deal, right? It's not like she's getting off to the _real_ Cyan.

Trepidatiously, Retoree lets her left hand slink down her navel and under her panties, slipping between skin and cotton. It's fine. She's allowed, isn't she? After all, it's just part of the package with fame, isn't it? Half of the people who care enough to show up to their concerts probably do the same when they go back home, right?

All of her excuses don't really matter, is the thing. Even without them, she'd be going forward.

The pads of her fingertips are still pushing down and searching for her clit; she's still finding that she's even more hot and swollen than she'd thought. She's still starting to breath a little harder as she strokes herself to lubricate her knuckles, she's still sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to keep quiet as she curls her middle finger inside her cunt.

For her part, all Retoree can do at the moment is whimper. She starts to move her hips before Cyan can, twitchy and overeager, grinding against the toy without any of her usual caution.

"Yeah? That still good?" By now, Cyan isn't doing much better. The harness keeps the dildo from moving _too_ much, but the other end still shifts inside of her to press against her walls as Retoree vamps her. Her own cheeks have a pink flush, and there's a trembling in the knuckles locked onto Retoree's shoulders.

"So, so good." Is Retoree's response, between kisses. And, facing each other, she gets to slip her fingertips underneath the fabric of Cyan's bra (blue and white, to match the harness) and pull the cups down to expose her breasts, splaying a hand across each. She wants to be _just_ as good to her, make sure that both of them are enjoying this, so she rolls a nipple between her knuckles and smiles slightly at the gasp she gets in return.

And the thing is, Cyan wants to return the favor. "Ah, Retoree," She whimpers, arching her back. With their positions, Retoree's chest is right in front of her: and she _knows_ how sensitive her small tits can be. She leans forward to grab a nipple between her front teeth, and presses against her to suck more of the skin between her teeth when Retoree whimpers in response.

Running the flat of her tongue over the nub that's stiffened between her teeth, Cyan breathes out through her nose and leans back on her ankles. She barely has to move her hips, with Retoree doing all the work, as she is; almost frantically.

"I love you." Cyan murmurs against her skin, and feels the hands on her chest tighten up, her nails digging into her skin. Her girlfriend's eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth open slightly as she pants, and knees locked around her as she wails. It takes a moment, but finally she unspools and sinks against Cyan.

Retoree throws her head back and bites back a gasp; she manages to turn it into a sharp inhale. Still audible, but better than it could be.

"Oh, _Cyan_ ," she breathes, every muscle in her going tense at once. When she unclenches, it's just as sudden, unspooling her limbs on the mattress and panting quietly. She hasn't come like that in _ages._

And probably won't again for a while. Retoree quietly adds the url to a bookmarks folder ( titled LIGHT READING ) and puts her phone facedown on the bedside table. She definitely shouldn't have trouble sleeping _tonight_ , at least.

"Told you I was sure." She slurs, and Cyan giggles as she pulls them both down back onto the bed. "I'm good at doggy style."

* * *

Ten feet away, feircely chewing on her knuckles, Cyan Hirijikawa stares wideeyed at the wall. _She must've found a good one tonight…_ She thinks to herself, and tries to stifle the urge to ask for a link.

She'll find out tomorrow, when she checks the the same sites.


End file.
